I Love You
by whatamitoyou
Summary: Kim Mingyu, seorang murid sekolah yang dicap 'Playboy', harus menyatakan cinta pada Jeon Wonwoo yang dikenal misterius, penyendiri, penyuka hal horror dan kegelapan, bahkan tak ada 1 orang murid pun yang tahu jelas bagaimana wajah dari Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie/Minwon/Rated T to M(aybe).
1. Chapter 1

"SHOW DOWN!" sahut kedua pria saat membuka kartu 'AS' yang ia miliki.

"Sial!"

"Yessss! Mingyu yang kalah!" sorak teman temannya. Sebut saja Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

"Peraturannya kuulangi, yang kalah harus menyatakan cintanya pada orang aneh si kutu buku itu! Haha" jelas Seokmin diiringi tawa puas dari keduanya.

"Gak! Aku gak mau dengan mahluk suram begitu, dia juga laki laki, dan aku harus menjadi _Gay_ hanya karena kalah dalam permainan bodoh seperti ini? pokoknya gak mau!" protes mingyu.

Setelah mingyu menyelesaikan abracadabranya, kedua temannya langsung mengusap wajahnya masing dari bekas semprotan air liur tak langsung dari mulut mingyu yang terus mengumpat protes tak setuju.

"Hey Kim mingyu, kalau kau pria sejati, jangan lari dari perjanjian dong. Oh! Dan dia punya nama. **Wonwoo** , namanya **Jeon Wonwoo** " ucap soonyoung sambil menepuk nepuk pundak mingyu.

"Sekarang dia pasti ada disarangnya, di perpustakaan" tambah seokmin. Dan langsung kedua teman gilanya itu menyeret mingyu keluar kelas dengan paksa.

"Berjuanglah pangeran tampan, Kim Mingyu. Keluarkan saja jurus playboy andalanmu pada sang putri kutu buku~" ledek seokmin.

"Dia laki laki! Dan Kalau aku mati disana, aku akan menghantui kalian berdua" teriak mingyu yang hanya dianggap angin lalu ditelinga soonyoung dan seokmin yang langsung menutup pintu kelasnya.

"Argh sial!" dengus mingyu dan dengan paksa melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo, atau siswa siswi disekolah ini menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'Si Kutu Buku'. Dia selalu berada ditempat yang gelap(?), tidak mempunyai teman 1 orang pun disekolahnya. Kesukaannya adalah semua yang berbau horror. Satu satunya murid yang seperti itu.

Dan kini, Kim Mingyu harus menyatakan 'Cinta' pada Jeon Wonwoo. Ia sudah berada tepat didepan pintu perpustakaan sekolahnya.

 ** _-Krit-_**

"Pe—permisi" sahut mingyu amat pelan.

.

 _Wuuusshhhh ~ ~_

 _._

"Ugh, sial. Kenapa udaranya seketika jadi begini? Sepi, gelap! Tapi aku tau, dia pasti masih ada disini"

Mingyu berjalan pelan pelan dengan tubuhnya yang mungkin tak ia rasakan begitu bergemetar dan berkeringan dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Ia menyusuri setiap tempat rak-rak buku yang begitu panjang, mencari sosok yang ia cari.

 ** _-DEG-_**

Keringat dingin ditubuh mingyu semakin deras dan tubuhnya tiba tiba terasa menjadi kaku saat menemukan sosok murid laki laki yang ia maksud, sedang duduk dilantai dengan buku buku horror kesukaannya yang menumpuk disampingnya.

Ia berjalan, melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang masih terasa kaku dan berat. Mendekati wonwoo, dan berdiri didepannya. Poni hitamnya menutupi kedua matanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membaca dan melihat dengan rambut poni nya yang menutupi kedua matanya itu? Mingyu bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Hallo, a-apa kau yang bernama, Jeo-jeon wonwoo?" ucap mingyu terbata bata memberanikan diri. Dan mencoba menenangkan rasa takutnya sendiri. Suaranya masih terdengar jelas sedikit bergetar.

Mingyu menatap horror pada buku buku disamping wonwoo.

"A-anu, Jeon wonwoo.. aku.. aku ss—suka padamu"

 _'_ _Ggaaah! Aku sudah tidak bisa menarik kata kataku lagi!'_ teriak mingyu dalam hatinya.

 ** _-trekk-_**

Wonwoo menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, mengambil beberapa buku yang berserakan disampingnya, ia berdiri membuat mingyu melotot kaget dan sedikit ketakutan.

 _'_ _Eh?! Apa? Dia berdiri? Eeeeehhh? Sial! Aku tak bisa bergerak!'_ mingyu terus berteriak didalam hatinya.

"Baiklah"

"Eh?"

Wonwoo berjalan melewati tubuh mingyu yang masih terpaku diam seperti patung. Membereskan buku buku yang telah ia baca ke rak dengan rapih.

"Apa?" ulang mingyu.

"Kita pacaran. Aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku" ulangnya, dan berjalan berlalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Pa—pacaran? Kekasih?" mingyu mengulang kata kata yang diucapkan wonwoo. Mencerna dengan baik baik kata kata tersebut. Dahinya berkerut saat otaknya telah mengerti ucapan itu, dan status hubungan mereka…. Kedua telapak tangan mingyu menutupi wajahnya, rasanya mingyu ingin sekali menangis sejadi jadinya saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooooooo~ gw bawa ff baru. ada yang tertarik mungkin?


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu buru buru keluar perpustakaan sepi itu, berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke kelasnya, membanting keras pintu kelasnya dengan keringat yang masih betah mengucur dipipinya.

"Brengsek kalian!" mingyu mengumpat kesal kepada kedua temannya yang masih menunggu nya dikelas bermain kartu. Soonyoung dan seokmin hanya tertawa puas menanggapi kekesalan mingyu. Melihat wajah mingyu yang penuh keringat, terlihat jelas mereka bisa menebak kalau mingyu sudah ketakutan. Mingyu mendudukkan bokongnya kasar di kursi, mengambil botol minum yang sedang dipegang oleh soonyoung dan meminumnya rakus.

"Yak, bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil?" Tanya seokmin.

"Sialan! Kau tahu? Statusku dengannya sekarang adalah Pacaran!" ujar mingyu sembari memukul kepala seokmin. Seokmin dan soonyoung melongo mendengar ucapan mingyu barusan.

"Ha? Kita kan hanya membuat perjanjian kau hanya untuk menyatakan cinta saja padanya, kenapa kau malah mengajaknya berpacaran?" bingung soonyoung.

"Apa kau memang sudah mengincarnya sejak lama, Kim Mingyu?" tambah seokmin.

"Aku memang hanya menyatakan cinta sesuai perjanjian kita, tapi kau tau apa jawaban dia?" mingyu menggantungkan kata katanya, menajamkan tatapannya kearah kedua temannya silih bergantian.

"Dia menjawab 'Baiklah, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu' sialan!" lanjut mingyu seraya menggebrak mejanya kesal.

"Wow! Selamat Kim Mingyu~" sorak soonyoung dan seokmin bersamaan dan bertepuk tangan.

Mingyu mengacak acak rambutnya kasar.

"Sekarang kau lanjutkan perjanjian kita, kau harus _pulang bersama_ dengannya" ujar soonyoung.

"Sial, bisakah kita batalkan perjanjian yang ini? badanku sudah terasa setengah mati tadi, dan sekarang aku harus pulang bersamanya?! Aku benar benar akan mati ditengah jalan" pinta mingyu.

"Dia itu manusia, bukan hantu. Apa yang harus kau takutkan? Murid pindahan dari jepang pun yang jutek itu bisa kau taklukan, sampai dia rela merebahkan tubuhnya _dibawahmu_ , masa dia tidak?" ucap seokmin meyakinkan.

"Kau jalani saja hubungan itu sampai seminggu ini, setelah itu kau putuskan saja dia. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan pada gadis gadis lain" tambah soonyoung. Mingyu berpikir sebentar. Wajahnya melemah, ia pasrah. Ia harus kuat dalam seminggu ini.

"Baiklah, tapi mungkin dia sudah pulang sekarang" elak mingyu.

"Kudengar dia selalu pulang setelah matahari terbenam, sekitar jam 5 sore atau lebih. Dan sekarang tepat jam 5. Kita juga melihatnya tadi melewati kelas kita sebelum kau kembali kesini. Cepat kau temui dia" jelas soonyoung, dan membereskan kartu yang berserakan. Seokmin dan soonyoung menggandeng tasnya masing masing, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kami pulang duluan, selamat menikmati hari pertama kencanmu bersama Jeon Wonwoo Sunbae-nim" ucap seokmin yang terdengar seperti ejekakan. Keduanya pun keluar kelas meninggalkan mingyu yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Menggaruk kasar kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Kurang lebih 15 menit mingyu berpikir keras, matanya menoleh kearah kanannya, keluar kaca kelasnya, melihat sosok yang terpaksa menjadi targetnya, berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu melirik sekilas jam di tangannya.

"Ah.. ternyata benar apa yang seokmin dan soonyoung bicarakan, dia pulang jam segini" dengan gerakkan cepat mingyu menarik tasnya tanpa menggendongnya, berlari keluar kelas untuk menyusul wonwoo.

"Wo-wonwoo hyung" sahutnya.

Wonwoo pun berhenti tanpa menoleh kebelakangnya, dimana mingyu berdiri disana. Mingyu berjalan kaku mendekati wonwoo, dan kini ia tepat disamping wonwoo.

Mingyu menyampingkan badannya kearah wonwoo yang berdiri lurus dan masih menundukkan kepalanua. Mingyu sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menatap kearah wonwoo.

"Mau pulang bersama? Biar aku antar kerumahmu" ujarnya amat pelan. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan mendahului mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

Diperjalanan sepasang kekasih ini jalan kaki bersama menuju rumah wonwoo. Dan hari pun semakin gelap, hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalan. Mereka berjalan bersampingan, tapi dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Bahkan sangat jauh bagi ukuran orang orang yang disebut Pacaran untuk status mereka saat ini.

Sepanjang jalan, wonwoo tak henti hentinya membaca buku horror ditangannya, menceritakannya pada mingyu tanpa canggung. Sedangkan mingyu sendiri telah ketakutan setengah hidup mendengar cerita wonwoo.

Wonwoo menceritakan seorang putri yang cantik, mingyu mengernyit bingung. Sosok putri seperti apa yang diceritakan wonwoo didalam buku horror tersebut. Mingyu pun menoleh kearah buku itu.

"Cantik kan?" ucap wonwoo seraya memperlihatkan gambar dibuku itu kearah wajah mingyu.

"Wwuah!" Mingyu terlonjak kebelakang melihat gambar tersebut yang ternyata putri cantik yang dimaksud wonwoo adalah sesosok Kuntilanak. Wonwoo kembali focus ke bukunya, dan berjalan lagi. Mingyu dengan cepat menyusulnya, berjalan lebih memperdekat jarak disamping wonwoo.

Keringat dingin semakin mengucur di pelipis mingyu saat menyadari suasana jalan yang sedang ia telusuri saat ini semakin terasa menakutkan baginya.

 _'Jalan kerumahnya saja semenakutkan ini?'_ batin mingyu.

"—ngg.. anu, tapi kenapa jalan kerumahmu ini serasa gelap sekali hyung, padahal inikan baru jam 6 sore" ujar mingyu dan tersenyum kikuk kearah wonwoo.

 **_-Ssiing-_**

Suasana seketika kembali mencekam saat wonwoo tiba tiba berhenti. Ditempat gelap dan sepi tanpa penerangan lampu yang layak, dengan ditemani orang yang berkepribadian seperti Jeon Wonwoo, siapa yang tidak takut? Apalagi kalau seorang penakut bertingkat dewa, mungkin saja dia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan mati ditempat.

"Aku tidak suka tempat yang terang, mataku tidak kuat" jawab wonwoo. Suara yang berat tapi lembut.

"O—oh, begitu ya" respon mingyu gelagapan diiringi senyumannya yang seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah, mingyu! Ada bunga, lihat deh.. maniskan?" sahut wonwoo tiba tiba, berjalan mendekat ketepi jalan yang berjejeran tanaman disana. Mingyu mengelus dadanya sendiri melihat wonwoo.

 _'Ahh, akhirnya ada juga hal yang normal darinya'_ gumam mingyu dalam hatinya lega. Mingyu mengikuti wonwoo di belakangnya, dan matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk wonwoo dan…

"Permukaannya yang halus, warnanya, garisnya seperti membentuk wajah manusia. Benar benar bagus" ucapnya sambil mengelus benda tersebut.

Mingyu hanya mengusap berat wajahnya, rasanya mingyu ingin menangis histeris sekarang juga.

"Wonwoo hyung, itukan jamur, bukan bunga" jelas mingyu lemas. Sepertinya mingyu ingin menyelam kelautan terdalam sekarang juga.

"Sudah hyung, kita jalan lagi" mingyu memegang pergelangan tangan kanan wonwoo, dan menariknya pelan.

"Uwaaa.." wonwoo kehilangan keseimbangan badannya karena mingyu yang tiba tiba menariknya, kalau saja mingyu tidak segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wonwoo, dan meraih pinggangnya, mungkin saja wonwoo sudah tengkurap ke aspal jalan. Karenanya, wonwoo terjatuh menimpa badan mingyu.

"Aww!" mingyu meringis pelan karena tubuh bagian belakangnya menyentuh aspal jalan cukup keras.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa apa?" ucap wonwoo yang masih berada diatas tubuh mingyu. Dijalanan yang gelap, dengan posisi mereka yang sekarang, mingyu bisa melihat dengan samar kedua mata wonwoo dibalik poni hitam yang menutupinya.

 _'Matanya sipit dan.. wangi '_ gumam mingyu saat ia bisa mencium wangi parfum tubuh wonwoo sedekat ini dan juga wangi dari sampo rambut wonwoo yang tercium segar.

"Ya, apa kau juga tidak apa apa?" wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangan kanan mingyu secara spontan mengangkat dagu wonwoo. Dan tangan kirinya ikut bergerak menyentuh poni wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung.." mingyu tertegun saat tangannya menyibak poni hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah wonwoo tersebut.

 _'Sial! Wajahnya…. Tampan sekali. Manis dan kulitnya putih bersih. Kedua matanya sipit seperti rubah. Hidungnya yang mancung lancip, dan bibir.. bibirnya bersemu merah dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit lebih tebal dari bibir atasnya'_ mingyu tanpa sadar mengagumi wajah wonwoo yang baru kali ini ia lihat secara langsung dan sedekat sekarang.

"Ming-gyu?" sahut wonwoo pelan dan membuat lamunan mingyu buyar.

 _'Sialan! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Kedua matanya menatapku polos seperti itu, sial! Ada apa denganku?!'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Jeon wonwoo" entah ia sadar atau tidak telah mengatakan ucapan yang tak bisa wonwoo mengerti. Tatapan bingungnya membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu membuat mingyu terus mengumpat dalam hatinya mengeluarkan lebih dari 1000 kata kasar.

Kedua tangan mingyu masih betah di sisi kedua pipi wonwoo, kedua mata mingyu masih memandangi dan mengagumi wajah wonwoo.

"Kau, wajahmu tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, wonwoo hyung" ujarnya tiba mata sipit itu melebar sedikit, reaksi mendengar perkataan mingyu barusan. Kedua tangan mingyu bergerak mengelus lembut pipi wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajah seindah ini?" tambahnya. Wonwoo tak meresponnya. Bibirnya bergerak membuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Kedua bola mata mingyu pun terfokus ke bibir wonwoo yang terbuka. Membuat darah mingyu seketika berdesir memanas, ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar menyentuh kulit putih wonwoo. Ditambah dengan posisi mereka saat ini, benar benar membuat udara yang dingin seketika menjadi memanas bagi mingyu.

"—ummh" wonwoo melenguh kaget ketika mingyu mencium bibirnya. Tidak hanya ciuman biasa, mingyu langsung memagut melumat halus bibir wonwoo oleh bibirnya. Tangan kanannya berpindah ke tengkuk wonwoo, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman dan lumatannya. Dilanjut dengan lidah mingyu yang menerobos masuk kedalam mulut wonwoo. Lidah tersebut melumat habis seluruh isi mulut wonwoo.

"Nggh—ahh" desahan wonwoo menjadi saat lidah mingyu membelit lidahnya, menariknya, menggigit dan menghisapnya gemas. Desahan suara berat wonwoo membuat libido nya terus meninggi, dan membuat sesuatu didaerah selangkangannya berereksi.

Bahkan mingyu tak mempedulikan posisi mereka saat ini. Berbaring di tepi jalan dengan wonwoo yang diatas tubuhnya dan berciuman liar.

"Emph-aah" wonwoo melenguh kecil saat mingyu melepas tautan bibirnya. Salivanya menetes ke dagu mingyu.

Dilihatnya wajah putih wonwoo sedikit merona merah, bibirnya basah dan semakin memerah dan mengkilap karena ail liur. Tatapannya sayu dan bibir itu sedikit terbuka. Mingyu yang melihatnya ingin kembali melumat bibir itu dengan lebih kasar.

"Mingyu" mingyu mengurungkan niatnya saat kesadarannya kembali. Ia sendiri terkejut, saat sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada wonwoo.

 _'A—apa ini? Aku mencium wonwoo? Aku dan wonwoo berciuman?!_ ' teriaknya dalam hati.

Sesegera mungkin sebelum kejadian barusan terulang lagi, mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya juga tubuh wonwoo dari atas tubuhnya dan kembali berdiri. Mingyu menundukan wajahnya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan wonwoo, yang sedari tadi wajahnya telah memerah kini tangan kanannya memegangi bibirnya sendiri.

"Basah.." ucap wonwoo pelan. Mingyu menoleh kearah wonwoo.

"Ma—maaf.." ujar mingyu pelan dan membungkukkan dedikit badannya.

"Rumahmu sudah dekatkan? Ayo jalan, sebelum makin larut" tambah mingyu dan menarik kembali tangan wonwoo. Menautkan jari jarinya dengan jari jari wonwoo yang dirasakannya jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya. Dan wonwoo berjalan dibelakang mingyu. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa membahas kejadian tadi, wonwoo hanya membuka suara untuk memberi petunjuk arah jalan kerumahnya.

Mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didada mereka. Jantungnya tak karuan. Entah apa itu namanya. Mereka berdua pun masih sulit untuk mencerna kejadian barusan. Dan mingyu, tak pernah ia lepas kendali seperti itu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Hhh… Apa yang kulakukan kemarin, jangan sampai aku benar benar menyukainy-'_

"Ha? Aku menyukainya? Aku?! Ingatlah Kim Mingyu, ini hanya permainan taruhan saja" mingyu terus mengelak ucapah hatinya sendiri seraya berjalan menuju kearah kantin.

"Mingyu ya~" sahut seorang gadis dari belakangnya, mingyu menoleh, ia tersenyum mendapati siapa gadis tersebut. Gadis itu langsung merangkul lengan kanan mingyu.

"Apa kabar, Hirai Momo-chan?" sapa mingyu.

"Makan siang bareng yuk? Atau bagaimana kalo nanti kita cari tempat ' _yang gelap'_ , um?" ujar momo menggoda dengan merendahkan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya. Ya, dia murid pindahan dari jepang, salah satu gadis ' _Mainan_ ' mingyu.

"Hahaha dasar kau ini. Tapi akhir akhir ini kau semakin manis dan aku paling suka anak yang manis" ujar mingyu sambil kedua matanya yang meneliti wajah momo.

"Um~ mingyu kenapa kau tidak _mengikatku_? Kau belum punya pacarkan?"

 ** _-Deg-_**

"H—ha?" langkah mingyu terhenti, mingyu tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan momo tersebut. Ditambah ia kini tepat berada disamping perpustakaan, ia melihat sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenal dibalik kaca jendela perpustakaan disebrang sana. Tak jauh dengan jaraknya yang saat ini sedang berdiri, pria itu sedang memakan bekalnya dengan santai tanpa melihat kearah mingyu.

"Momo-chan maaf, hari ini aku ada urusan, nanti kuhubungi lagi" ujar mingyu dan melepas tangan momo yang bergelayut di lengannya dan ia segera lari melesat ketempat tujuannya. Mingyu berlari tanpa mendengar teriakan protes dari momo.

 **.**

 **_-Krit-_**

Mingyu membuka pintu perpustakaan yang amat sepi itu. Berjalan kerarah wonwoo yang sedang duduk santai dengan makanan bekalnya di kursi pojok dekat jendela, dengan jendela tersebut yang tertutup rapat oleh gorden.

"Hai wonwoo hyung, kenapa makannya disini? Kenapa tidak dikantin?" ujar mingyu dengan cerianya.

 **_-Sigh-_**

Tak ada jawaban dari wonwoo. Wonwoo masih terus melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Menganggap mingyu angin lalu yang kini telah duduk disampingnya.

"Yah, suram lagi deh" seru mingyu pelan.

"Ah, kau baca buku ini ya?" lanjut mingyu yang terus membertanya guna menghilangkan keheningan, dan ia mengambil buku disamping wonwoo yang tersandar rapih di dinding dekat jendela lalu ia membacanya.

"…." Mingyu terdiam saat membaca buku ditangannya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" wonwoo membuka suara setelah ia menyelesaikan makannya. Wonwoo menoleh kearah mingyu, ia bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan di raut mingyu.

"K—kau baca buku ini sendirian, hyung?" Tanya mingyu dengan suaranya yang terbata bata dan sedikit bergetar.

"Um. Karena aku menyukainya"

Seketika ketakutan mingyu sirna begitu saja, saat matanya melihat wajah wonwoo yang kini menatapnya dibalik poni yang menutupi matanya itu dan tersenyum manis. Tangan kiri mingyu bergerak menyibak pelan poni wonwoo, tapi wonwoo menahannya.

Tidak menyerah, tangan itu bergerak pindah ke pipi wonwoo, menyentuh dan ibu jarinya mengelus pipi berkulit putih pucat itu dengan lembut.

"Padahal kau tampan dan manis, kenapa menyukai hal yang menakutkan. Padahal bunga itu sangat cantik, tapi kenapa kau lebih menyukai jamur" ucap mingyu dengan suaranya yang berat dan serak teramat lembut. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan kepada gadis gadisnya.

"Aku terbiasa dan suka sendirian, karena aku tidak pandai bergaul. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang seharusnya aku sukai" jelasnya lirih dan menundukan kepalanya. Mingyu bergerak merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap wonwoo, kedua tangannya memegangi kedua sisi lengan wonwoo, menuntunnya agar menghadap kearahnya juga. Kini tubuh merekapun saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Lalu… kenapa kau ingin berpacaran denganku? Apa karena kau juga tidak tahu mana yang seharusnya kau pacari?" tanya mingyu intens dan entah ia sadari atau tidak, kedua jemari tangannya meremas pelan lengan wonwoo.

"Ya, mungkin—agh! Terang!" ucapan wonwoo terpotong karena ia terkejut saat gorden jendela disampingnya terbuka karena tiupan angin dan membuat cahaya terang diluar tak sengaja menyentuh wajahnya. Dengan segera wonwoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya.

"Kau baik baik saja? Ya tuhan" mingyu pun ikut panik dan langsung menutup kembali gordennya dengan tergesa gesa membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan tubuhnya menimpa tubuh wonwoo yang disampingnya. Untung saja dinding dibelakangnya menjadi penunjang tubuh wonwoo, dan kedua tangan mingyu menahan kedinding, karena itu saat mingyu terjatuh menimpa wonwoo, mereka berdua tak terjatuh ke lantai.

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Mingyu semakin memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan wonwoo.

"Eumhh" akhirnya mingyu bisa merasakan kembali bibir wonwoo tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya kecupan lembut.

"Uwaa! Ma—maaf" mingyu segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan bergerak kebelakang, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku wonwoo hyung, aku hampir saja lepas kenda—"

"Eh? Hy-hyung?" mingyu sangat terkejut saat dengan tiba tiba wonwoo berdiri, meraih tengkuk mingyu dan menyandarkan kepala mingyu didadanya. Mingyu bisa merasakan kembali aroma tubuh wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung?" ucap mingyu pelan.

"Ming-gyuh.." seru wonwoo amat pelan, yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti 'desahan'. Kedua tangan mingyu melingkar di pinggang wonwoo, mengelus lembut pinggang dan juga punggung wonwoo.

"Tubuhmu kurus sekali hyung, apa kau tidak makan dengan baik?" mingyu mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba tiba membuatnya gerah.

"Mingyu, badanku.. _panas_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hallo~ maaf ya sebelumnya kalo ada kata2 yang gak baku, berarti gw ngetiknya keburu buru jadi lepas kontrol semacam kalo gw lagi liat wonwoo *apaan* btw maaf y kalo pendek, otak gw jalan terus tp gw nya males ngetik panjang2 gimana dong? =_= /bows/ yap ini salah satu ff remake an gw dari taun 2011 lalu yg ga kelar2 hahaha dibikin versi meanie~ dan bnyak jalan ceritanya yg gw ubah^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Makasii buat yang keep reviews~ **SungRaeYo** **o, Viyomi, narti.c, Ourwonu, Tipo, kookies, meaniemeanie , wanUKISS, svtlovers, mshynngts, zhrsyrn, hvyesung, Ara94, meanie shipper, Mbee, Beanienim, haya, Gigi onta, Byunki, restypw, equuleusblack, bubblegyu, wonuumingyu, Phunny08, manusia males login, Itsmevv, PeaNdut.**

 **Notes** : Ini **Pure** school love story~ tidak ada wonwoo vampire atau apa yaaa~ update cepet special ulang tahun gue hari ini :")

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku wonwoo hyung, aku hampir saja lepas kenda—"

"Eh? Hy-hyung?" mingyu sangat terkejut saat dengan tiba tiba wonwoo berdiri, meraih tengkuk mingyu dan menyandarkan kepala mingyu didadanya. Mingyu bisa merasakan kembali aroma tubuh wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung?" ucap mingyu pelan.

"Ming-gyuh.." seru wonwoo amat pelan, yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti 'desahan'. Kedua tangan mingyu melingkar di pinggang wonwoo, mengelus lembut pinggang dan juga punggung wonwoo.

"Tubuhmu kurus sekali hyung, apa kau tidak makan dengan baik?" mingyu mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba tiba membuatnya gerah.

"Mingyu, badanku.. _panas_ "

mingyu meremas pinggang wonwoo dan segera meraih tengkuk wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya, membawanya kedalam ciumannya kasar. Melumatnya tak beraturan. Wonwoo yang mulai terbiasa, mengimbangi lumatan dan hisapan mingyu dibibirnya. Ia pun balas melumat bibir mingyu. Tangan kiri wonwoo berpegangan pada bahu mingyu dan tangan kanannya meremas mengacak rambut belakang mingyu.

Mingyu mendudukkan tubuh wonwoo diatas meja dengan kancing seragam sekolahnya yang sudah terbuka setengahnya entah sejak kapan. Kedua tangan wonwoo sudah berubah dengan memegang tengkuk mingyu untuk terus saling melumat. Bahkan mereka tak sadar dengan jendela kaca yang tanpa gorden di depan mereka, murid bahkan guru yang jalan melewati perpustakaan itu bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

 ** _-Tengtongteng_**

Mendengar suara bel pertanda jam istirahat yang selesai, mingyu dan wonwoo melepas tautan bibirnya masing masing. Mingyu membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dan yang pertama ia tangkap adalah wajah merona wonwoo dengan bibirnya yang merekah merah, poni hitamnya tersibak kesamping kanan, memperlihatkan kedua mata sipitnya yang menatap mingyu sayu.

Jemari wonwoo mengelus lembut pipi mingyu.

" _Masuki_ aku, Mingyu"

Mingyu membelalak seolah bola matanya akan mencuat keluar dari dalam sana mendengar ucapan wonwoo barusan. Wonwoo yang bahkan tak pernah bergaul dengan orang orang sekitarnya, bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan mudah? Bahkan kepada mingyu yang baru dikencani nya kurang dari 24 jam.

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mingyu yang masih _shock_ total. Tapi mingyu menahannya. Menahan pipi wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan itu, wonwoo hyung?" Tanya nya meyakinkan dengan suara yang pelan serak khas nya. Wonwoo menatapnya bingung.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya nya balik.

Mingyu sedikit menajamkan kedua matanya menatap wonwoo.

"Kau penyendiri, tak pandai bergaul, penyuka hal aneh dan tak wajar, tapi apa yang kau katakan barusan? Apa kau tahu arti yang kau pinta tadi?" Demi tuhan mingyu tak pernah mempedulikan siapa orang yang akan ia kukung dibawahnya selama ini, tapi orang yang ada dihadapan nya ini berbeda. Permintaan yang keluar dari mulut polos wonwoo. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih mendengarnya.

Dan wonwoo masih tetap menatap mingyu tak mengerti. Ia diam.

"Kalau bukan aku yang mengencanimu, apa kau akan meminta hal seperti itu juga?"

Wonwoo masih diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan poni nya pun ikut bergerak menutupi kedua mata sipit itu.

"Kalau bukan aku orang yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang, orang yang menciummu, apa kau akan tetap pasrah?" wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa mingyu menanyainya seperti itu. Kedua tangannya mendorong dada mingyu kuat, membuat tubuh mingyu terhuyung melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang karena kuatnya dorongan tangan wonwoo.

Kedua mata mingyu menatap dada putih wonwoo karena ulahnya sendiri yang tadi membuka kancing bajunya.

Wonwoo berdiri, membawa buku buku horornya, dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun pertanyaan mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung! Kancingkan baju seragammu!" sahut mingyu cukup keras, menatap tubuh belakang wonwoo yang terus berjalan keluar sampai pintu perpustakaan itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Kim Mingyu sendiri didalam ruangan itu yang tengah mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Ia duduk dengan memijat pelipisnya yang tak pusing tapi penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Sial. Ada apa denganmu Kim Mingyu? Kenapa perasaanmu seperti ini? Ingatlah, dia hanya taruhanmu. Kembalilah pada dirimu yang seperti biasa" ujar mingyu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya tersenyum lirih, merasa malang pada dirinya sendiri. Kurang dari 24 jam, orang aneh seperti wonwoo bisa mengubahnya secepat ini.

"Sial, Jeon Wonwoo…"

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari berlalu, selama itu pula mingyu tak pernah menampakkan dirinya didepan wonwoo. tapi seperti biasanya, wonwoo selama jam istirahat dan setelah bubar kelas akan selalu mampir ke perpustakaan, menghabiskan waktunya disana dengan buku buku kesayangannya.

Dan selama itu pula, mingyu hanya bisa memandangi wonwoo dari sebrang luar perpustakaan tersebut. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika ia harus menemui wonwoo setelah kejadian tersebut. Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kantin, ia kembali berjalan ke kelasnya. Mingyu duduk disamping sahabatnya, Soonyoung dan Seokmin di depannya.

Kedua sahabatnya saling menatap bingung karena beberapa hari ini ia melihat mingyu yang selalu terlihat lemas.

"Kau kenapa Kim Mingyu? Apa semelelahkan itu berkencan dengan wonwoo?" Tanya seokmin.

"Tidak juga" jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat kearah soonyoung dan seokmin. Kedua matanya terfokus ke layar ponselnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau lemas seperti ini? Apa karena kau kelelahan karena membawanya ke _ranjang_?" celetuk soonyoung. Dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari mingyu.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa sebrengsek itu padanya!" tekan mingyu.

"Hooo? Jadi kau frustasi karena tidak bisa menyeretnya ke ranjang?" tambah seokmin. Dan mingyu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan mendapatkan godaan dari kedua temannya itu.

"Demi batu rebus pakai sambal otak kalian lebih bejad dari otakku! Aku ke kantin, aku lapar" ucap nya seraya keluar kelas meninggalkan kedua temannya yang tertawa puas menggoda mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya kearah perpustakaan, mengabaikan rasa laparnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin melihat wajah tampan dan manis itu sekarang juga.

"Wonwoo hyung.." mingyu menghentikan langkahnya mendapati orang yang akan ia jumpai tengah berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan, sepertinya ia akan kembali ke kelasnya, mingyu melihat jam ditangannya waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit.

Mingyu berjalan kembali mendekati wonwoo yang terdiam disana.

Mingyu tepat didepan wonwoo dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dan mingyu menghela nafasnya berat dengan wonwoo yang menjauhinya.

"Cukup lama tak berjumpa ya, apa kau sudah makan?" sapa mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Mingyu mengernyit melihat benda yang terselip diantara buku buku horror yang wonwoo pegang.

"A-apa itu, hyung?" Tanya nya sedikit gelagapan.

Wonwoo menoleh ke benda yang mingyu tunjuk ditangannya.

"Boneka. Lucu kan?" jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan benda tersebut tepat didepan wajah mingyu.

"Wuuaah!" mingyu terlonjak kebelakang dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang dadanya sendiri, takut jantungnya terlepas saking kagetnya.

"Itu memang boneka, tapi i-itu boneka santet hyung, apanya yang lucu?" ucap mingyu. Senyum sumringah wonwoo memudar dan memandangi boneka ditangannya dengan kecewa.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak tahu hal wajar mana yang seharusnya kusukai.." serunya lemas. Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tak kuat melihat sosok didepannya. Sungguh, wonwoo terlalu polos untuk dijadikan bahan mainannya. Ia tak ingin menodai wonwoo begitu saja.

Mingyu melangkah maju, mendekati wonwoo. Kedua tangan besarnya memegang kedua sisi lengan wonwoo kuat, membuat buku buku ditangannya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia menarik tubuh kurus wonwoo untuk merapat ketubuh berototnya. Mingyu memeluknya erat, mendekap rapat tubuh wonwoo membuatnya tanpa celah.

"Mingyu?" sahut wonwoo lembut. Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus mendekap tubuh itu seolah ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok tersebut.

Ia menyesal. Menyesal menerima tawaran teman temannya untuk menjadikan wonwoo sebagai taruhan. Ingin sekali rasanya mingyu memutar waktu kebelakang, ia ingin mengganti posisi wonwoo dengan orang lain, mungkin ia tidak akan merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal dihatinya seperti sekarang ini.

Dan 4 hari lagi, mingyu harus mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan wonwoo.

"Mingyu, ada orang dibelakangmu" sahut wonwoo. Seketika tubuh mingyu menegang mendengarnya. Keseriusannya yang tengah memikirkan dosanya lenyap begitu saja. Ia berpikir apa wonwoo bisa melihat hantu? Orang yang dimaksud wonwoo adalah hantu? Mengingat disekitaran perpustakaan selalu sepi.

"Han-tu kah?" Tanya mingyu ragu ragu. Dan ia tak ingin mendengar kata 'Ya' dari mulut wonwoo.

"Hai~ aku bukan hantu" sahut seseorang dibelakang mingyu. Dan mingyu sontak melepas pelukannya dan menoleh cepat keasal suara.

Orang tersebut tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya kearah wonwoo dan mingyu bergantian.

"Junhui hyung?" mingyu tersenyum kikuk kepada orang tersebut, yang tak lain adalah teman sekelas wonwoo. Wonwoo berjongkok mengambil buku bukunya dan juga boneka yang terjatuh dilantai tadi.

"Hai Kim Mingyu, tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan kepada siapapun dengan apa yang kulihat barusan kok" ujar jun dan membuat mingyu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang gatal dibuat buat.

"E-eh? Ada perlu apa hyung?" Tanya mingyu mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan wonwoo, bisa kupinjam dia sebentar?" ucapnya. Wonwoo dan mingyu saling bertatapan, walau mingyu tak bisa melihat mata rubah wonwoo karena poni hitamnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, urusan apa?" jawab mingyu, seakan ia mewakili wonwoo.

"Hm, wonwoo memang tidak pandai bicara ya.. jadi mungkin kau menjadi wakilnya sekarang" mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan jun.

"Kau tahu, sekolah kita ada Ekskul Permodelan. Dan aku salah satu anggotanya, kami mempunyai projek dan kami kekurangan orang" jelas jun perlahan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tertarik dengan tubuh Jeon Wonwoo, tubuhnya bagus untuk jadi model. Karena itu aku menyarankannya kepada ketua dan dia memintaku untuk membawa wonwoo sekarang" lanjut jun.

"Ha? Apa kau yakin? Sepertinya wonwoo hyung tidak akan cocok, bisa kau cari yang lain saja?" celoteh mingyu. Entah ia tiba tiba merasa tidak rela kalau wonwoo harus masuk ekskul permodelan itu.

"Hey, aku menawarkannya pada Jeon-Won-Woo, bukan padamu" tekan jun. Dan mingyu menatapnya tak suka.

"Bagaimana, Jeon wonwoo?" tambah jun.

"Aku ikut" jawab wonwoo enteng dan sukses membuat mingyu terbelalak tak percaya.

"W-wonwoo hyung?" sahut mingyu dengan menatapnya tak percaya. Jun tersenyum lebar mendengar penerimaan dari wonwoo.

"Sekarang ikut aku" ujar jun dan berjalan diikuti wonwoo dibelakangnya, meninggalkan mingyu yang masih membeku ditempat.

Rasanya mingyu ingin sekali menarik tangan wonwoo melarangnya mengikuti jun. Tapi ia sadar, ia sama sekali tak berhak untuk melarangnya dalam hal apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Seungcheol hyung, aku sudah membawa orangnya" sahut jun sembari membuka pintu ruangan ekskul itu. Terlihat seseorang yang dipanggil jun sedang duduk dikursi dengan satu gelas kopi ditangannya.

Orang tersebut tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang bulat. Wonwoo dan jun berdiri tepat didepan seungcheol. Ia memperthatikan wonwoo dengan teliti. Melihat buku yang dipegang wonwoo dan jangan lupakan boneka santetnya.

"Jadi kau, Jeon Wonwoo murid yang sedikit aneh itu—ah maaf maksudku—"

"Ya. Aku" jawabnya memutus ucapan seungcheol. Seungcheol mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil terus memperhatikan wonwoo.

"Tubuhmu bagus, akan sangat cocok untuk projek kita kali ini" ujar seungcheol seraya menatap jun.

"Tapi poni rambutmu menghalangi sebagian wajahmu itu. Aku harus melihat bagaimana wajah aslimu terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya sambil berdiri mendekati wonwoo. Tangan kanannya tanpa persetujuan wonwoo bersiap menyibak poni wonwoo. Tapi dengan cepat wonwoo menahan tangan kekar seungcheol.

"Bisa kau tutup terlebih dahulu gorden jendelanya? Mataku tidak kuat dengan cahaya" pinta wonwoo.

"Begitukah? Jadi itu alasannya kau menutupi sebagian wajahmu" tanggap seungcheol lembut dan berjalan kearah jendela menutup semua gorden jendela.

Seungcheol berjalan kembali mendekati wonwoo, tangan nya menyibak poni wonwoo perlahan, bisa dilihat kedua mata rubah wonwoo menatapnya, hidung mancung wonwoo, kulit putih sempurna dan bibir bersemu merah muda, sukses sejenak membuat seungcheol tertegun.

"Kau…" wonwoo menepis tangan seungcheol dan merapikan kembali poninya. Sebelum junhui juga ikut bergerak kedepan wonwoo untuk melihat wajah wonwoo yang sayangnya wonwoo sudah kembali menutupnya kembali.

"Wonwoo, apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Tanya seungcheol tiba tiba.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dan seungcheol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan _menembak_ mu" ujarnya dengan nada kecewa yang entah dibuat buat atau tidak. Jun melotot kearah seungcheol karena ucapannya barusan.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku seperti itu?" ujarnya polos dan melangkahkan kaki nya kebelakang, mengeratkan pegangan pada buku buku ditangannya, takut seungcheol benar benar menembaknya. Seungcheol membulatkan kedua matanya menatap wonwoo.

"Hahahaha. Kenapa kau bisa sepolos ini, Jeon wonwoo? Kau benar benar tak tahu _menembak_ dalam arti kata lain?" tawa seungcheol geli dan gemas karena ucapan polos wonwoo.

Seungcheol memperdekat jaraknya dengan wonwoo, memegangi kedua sisi lengan wonwoo. ia tersenyum lebar menatap wonwoo, lebih tepatnya seperti seringaian.

"Itu artinya, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai—" seungcheol menggantungkan kata katanya, mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ditelinga kiri wonwoo.

"—Kekasihku" lanjutnya.

Wonwoo melepas pegangan seungcheol dikedua lengannya.

"Tidak bisa"

"Huh? Apanya?" Tanya seungcheol bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menduakan pacarku. Itu tidak boleh!" ungkap wonwoo. Dan kembali seungcheol tidak bisa untuk menahan tawa gelinya.

"Kau benar benar menarik" ucap seungcheol dengan menekan kata kata antusiasnya.

"Besok jam istirahat datanglah lagi kemari, kau benar benar sangat cocok untuk modelku kali ini"

Dan wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya sekali, dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Seungcheol terus tersenyum memandang wonwoo yang menjauh sampai hilang dibalik pintu ruangan yang sudah tertutup.

"Kau gila seungcheol hyung?" Tanya jun yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawabnya, dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah jun.

"Kau pun akan merasa seperti itu, kalau kau melihat wajah asli wonwoo" tambah seungcheol dengan nada menantang.

Dan jun hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tidak mungkin dengan perkataan seungcheol.

"Persiapkan semuanya, dan kita lihat besok. Apa kau juga akan merasa seperti yang aku rasa"

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas dan berjalan ke toilet. Entah ia sadari atau tidak sedari tadi ia keluar ruangan modeling, wonwoo diikuti seseorang sampai dengan sekarang ia memasuki toilet yang kosong.

Orang dibelakang wonwoo tersebut menutup pintu toilet nya dan membuat wonwoo sontak menoleh kearahnya, orang tersebut langsung memojokkan tubuh wonwoo ke dindingtepat disamping pintu, buku dan boneka ditangan wonwoo terjatuh kembali dilantai. Wonwoo berontak sebentar dan langsung terdiam seketika karena orang tersebut yang merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh wonwoo, memeluknya, wonwoo bisa mencium aroma parfum yang begitu _familiar_ dihidungnya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu"

"Mingyu?"

"Aku.. mendengar semuanya tadi" mingyu mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang merangkul wonwoo. wonwoo bingung tak mengerti maksud perkataan mingyu.

Tanpa jun dan wonwoo ketahui, mingyu mengikuti mereka sampai diruangan khusus permodelan. Ia menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu ruangan tersebut, mendengar samar perbincangan didalam sana. Sampai dengan perkataan wonwoo yang membuatnya semakin tak tega menjadikan wonwoo korban taruhan.

"Maafkan aku, wonwoo hyung" ujarnya lirih. Walau ia bisa menebak kalau wonwoo tidak akan pernah mengerti tujuan dari permintaan maafnya untuk apa.

Mingyu tahu kalau dirinya memang seorang _Playboy_ brengsek, tapi dia tidak ingin membawa wonwoo seperti dirinya, disamakan dengan orang orang yang sebelumya menjadi mainannya, dan membuangnya begitu saja, ia benar benar menyesal membawa wonwoo dalam kehidupannya.

Dan disisi lain juga mingyu merasa tidak ingin melepas wonwoo begitu saja. Tapi e _go_ nya terlalu kuat untuk mengunci wonwoo menjadi miliknya secara utuh. Dan dia ingin memastikan nya terlebih dahulu dari wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendorong kedua bagian sisi perut mingyu. Tangan itu beralih menangkup kedua pipi mingyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Mingyu, cium aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-Bughh_**

"Aw!" seokmin menoleh ke bangku dibelakangnya, dimana soonyoung memukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal seberat 2kg.

"Ada apa, sialan?" umpatnya dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Mingyu kemana? Sudah masuk jam pelajaran dia belum kembali. Tumben sekali dia membolos" ucap soonyoung pelan.

"Mungkin dia tersangkut bersama wanita yang menarik perhatiannya dikantin" tebak seokmin.

"Kuharap sifat buruk mingyu berubah, setelah dia bersama wonwoo" lanjut seokmin.

Saat soonyoung membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, tapi terurung karena ekor matanya menangkap sosok wonwoo diluar melewati kelasnya berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri. Seokmin pun ikut melihat keluar sana, mengikuti pergerakan wonwoo. Bersamaan dengan itu, mulut soonyoung yang masih terbuka, mingyu masuk kedalam kelas, membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada guru yang berdiri tepat dipapan tulis, mengomeli mingyu sejenak dan membiarkannya untuk duduk ke bangkunya.

Terlihat mingyu menekuk wajahnya, duduk disamping soonyoung tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Membuka buku pelajarannya, dan mulai focus pada guru dan papan tulis didepan sana.

Soonyoung dan seokmin saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau, menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan wonwoo?" bisik soonyoung.

Mingyu mengabaikan soonyoung. Kedua matanya tetap focus kedepan dan sesekali menulis apa yang dirangkum diotaknya dari penjelasan guru didepan. Seokmin dan soonyoung bertatapan kembali, mereka sudah tahu kalau mingyu sudah begini takkan bisa ditanyai apa apa.

"Hey, wajahmu seperti orang yang baru saja dicampakkan, Kim Mingyu" ujar seokmin. Dan mingyu pun menghentikan jemari kirinya yang sedang focus menulis. Seokmin kembali duduk kedepan, dan soonyoung pun demikian.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan meremas bolpoin ditangan kidalnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku… sudah memutuskan wonwoo" seru mingyu pelan dan cukup terdengar jelas dikedua telinga soonyoung dan seokmin yang sontak menoleh kepada mingyu dan berteriak.

"APA?!"

Soonyoung dan seokmin meringis bersamaan, karena lemparan bolpoin yang cukup keras mengenai kepala mereka berdua dari sang guru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END/?**

 **Hahaha To be continued^^/**


	4. Chapter 4

Halo~ gue baliiik~ special thanks for the readers whose keep reviews yang minta lanjut yang marah2 juga wkwkwk **:** **Itsmevv** **,** **tfiiyy** **,** **wonuumingyu** **,** **Miss Arachin** **,** **svtvisual** **,** **Gstiff** **,** **svtlovers** **,** **manusia, mshynngts** **,** **SungRaeYoo** **,** **syahaaz** **,** **exoinmylove** **,** **tutihandayani** **,** **Ourwonu** **,** **Mrs. EvilGameGyu** **,** **shipper, Ara94** **,** **wanUKISS** **,** **hvyesung** **,** **vinne halinda putri** **,** **Monwii ke logout,** **orjeya** **,** **restypw** **,** **Mbee, equuleusblack** **,** **msr1205** **,** **lv11,** **Wonu nikah yuk** **(** ** _ini uname aslian gue ngakak_** **),** **Skymoebius** **,** **PeaNdut** **,** **nadiyaulya02** **,** **hoshinugu, seira minkyu** **,** **Byunki** **,** **wonujeon** **,** **bubblegyu** **,** **kimxjeon** **,** **haya, Beanienim** **,** **gitakanya** **,** **WHO Yizi OsHztWyf** **,** **Chel VL** **,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **yehet94** **,** **hamipark76** **,** **kookies, xingliexia** **,** **Jjangmyeon** **,** **Wonwifeu** **,** **meaniemeanie** **,** **Meanielovers,** **Tokkisseu** **,** **Egy NanoNano,** **Yourfans** **.**

 **Notes :** **disini rambut wonu jaman Predebut. Item dan panjang, poninya juga lebih panjang~ yg belum prnah liat rambut panjang wonwoo coba Tanya mbah gugel ya~ kalo taukan jdi lebih kebayang. Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, setelah jam kelas selesai mingyu, soonyoung dan seokmin selalu berkumpul didalam kelas dengan bermain kartu sampai benar benar bosan dan tak ada lagi hal gila yang mereka bahas sebelum pulang kerumah mereka masing masing.

Setelah pengakuan mengejutkan mingyu ditengah tengah pelajaran, mingyu terlihat lesu dan tak berbicara apapun lagi sampai saat ini. Mingyu yang biasa jadi bahan godaan seokmin dan soonyoung, dia pun acuh ketika kedua temannya terus mencoba menggodanya sedari tadi, tidak terbiasa melihat mingyu yang seperti itu. Bahkan ini yang pertama kalinya mereka berdua melihat mingyu seperti mayat hidup.

"Diam seperti itu, bau dan auramu sudah seperti wonwoo saja" ujar soonyoung. Mingyu melirik kearah soonyoung didepannya sejenak dan kembali melihat kartu kartu ditangannya tenang.

"Aku tidak menyangka, baru beberapa hari ini saja pengaruh wonwoo terhadapmu bisa secepat ini" tambah seokmin. Dan mimik wajah mingyu berubah mengernyit seolah kesal.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" ucap mingyu dengan suaranya yang sedikit keras.

Seokmin melempar kartu ditangannya ke meja.

"Kita sangat kenal bagaimana sifatmu, dan aku juga tahu dan pernah merasakan akan bagaimana sikap seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta tapi tak bisa mengakuinya" seokmin berujar dengan nada suara juga wajahnya yang serius.

Mingyu ikut melempar kartu kartunya dan menggebrak meja di depannya tersebut dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Kalian tahu apa? Memangnya ulah siapa kenapa aku jadi seperti in—"

"Kau menyukainya?" putus seokmin, ia ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan mingyu. Kedua tangan soonyoung membuka kedua bagian, memegangi dada mingyu dan seokmin, menahannya agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran.

"H-hah?"

"Perubahan sikapmu benar benar seperti orang pada umumnya saat mereka menyukai seseorang dan tak bisa mengakuinya. Kau menyukai Jeon Wonwoo?" ulang seokmin, dan menatap mingyu dengan teliti.

"Dan kau menyangkalnya?"

Mingyu menyunggingkan bibirnya, dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku menyukai Jeon wonwoo? Kau pikir aku sudah gila?! Itu kan hanya permainan taruhan, lagi pula kalianlah yang memaksaku! Dan aku memutuskannya karena aku tidak tahan harus bersama dengan orang aneh seperti dia" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang keras.

Seokmin dan soonyoung sedikit tercengang dengan penjelasan mingyu.

"Tapi kami tidak sengaja melihatmu memeluk wonwoo tadi siang" dan senyuman mingyu memudar seketika mendengar ucapan soonyoung. Mereka hening seketika itu juga.

 ** _Prok – Prok – Prok – Prok_**

Suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari ambang pintu kelas.

Sudah berdiri disana orang yang mereka kenali sebagai kakak kelasnya. Bahu sebelah kirinya bersandar di samping pintu.

"Waaah~ ternyata benar. Kau sudah memutuskannya" sahut orang tersebut.

"Oh? Seungcheol hyung" seokmin dan soonyoung membungkukkan badannya sedikit, memberi hormat kepada kakak kelasnya yang sangat dikenal dengan keramahannya.

Mingyu menatap tajam tak suka pada _Sunbae_ nya tersebut.

Mata mingyu berubah sedikit membulat melihat samar kepala berambut hitam legam dibelakang tubuh seungcheol. Ia celingukkan, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat siapa sosok dibelakang seungcheol.

Dan seungcheol tersenyum lebar dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat respon mingyu.

Tangan kanan seungcheol bergerak kebelakang tubuhnya, menarik tangan seseorang dibelakangnya tersebut.

Kedua bola mata mingyu terbelalak membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang dikenalinya ditarik seungcheol dan berdiri disamping seungcheol dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Soonyoung dan seokmin pun demikian dan saling melempar pandang.

"Mencarinya?" ucap seungcheol dengan tangan kirinya yang menunjuk orang disampingnya tersebut.

"Wonwoo.. hyung?" mulut mingyu terasa kaku seketika itu juga.

Senyuman seungcheol tak kunjung memudar.

"Tadinya aku ingin meminta izin pada orang yang sedang mengencani wonwoo, tapi saat aku tadi menjemput wonwoo, wonwoo bilang kalau kau sudah memutuskannya" jelas seungcheol dengan tenang.

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Terimakasih, karena kau sudah membebaskannya. Dengan begitu, wonwoo tidak akan merasa berselingkuh atau menduakanmu" lanjutnya, dan tangan kanannya beralih ke bahu kanan wonwoo, merangkulnya. Sampai bahu kiri wonwoo merapat nempel di dada seungcheol.

Mingyu semakin menajamkan kedua tatapan matanya pada tangan seungcheol yang berada dibahu kekasihny-ah, mantan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi" seungcheol melangkah kebelakang, wonwoo pun mengikutinya karena bahunya di rangkul erat oleh tangan seungcheol. Kepala wonwoo yang masih tertunduk, ia angkat sedikit dan menggerakkan kepala tersebut ke sebelah kirinya, seolah sedang menatap mingyu sekilas karena kakinya sudah berjalan kedepan dari tuntunan langkah seungcheol.

Mingyu merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit, ditambah dengan wonwoo yang menatapnya sebelum pergi, refleks kakinya bergerak sedikit karena hatinya terus berteriak untuk menarik wonwoo dari genggaman seungcheol. Ia tak percaya seungcheol akan bertindak sejauh ini pada wonwoo.

Seokmin mendekati mingyu yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal menahan emosi. Menepuk bahu kiri mingyu.

"Kau merasakannya? Kau memang menyukainya, Kim Mingyu" sahut seokmin.

Mingyu mengambil tas nya di kursi, menepis tangan seokmin dari bahunya.

"Tidak" balas mingyu, dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan seokmin dan soonyoung.

Kedua temannya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat mingyu yang keras.

"Dasar keras kepala, jelas jelas dia menyukainya. Sepanjang hidupnya dia tak pernah memeluk seseorang dengan ekspresi yang seperti waktu kita lihat didepan perpus" ucap soonyoung.

"Kita lihat dia sampai kapan akan menahan perasaannya" tambah seokmin dengan sedikit menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah wonwoo, seungcheol tidak ketakutan sama sekali saat wonwoo memperlihatkan berbagai hantu menyeramkan di buku horornya. Bahkan seungcheol tersenyum sampai tertawa lepas menanggapi sifat aneh wonwoo.

Tak terasa, mereka sampai didepan pagar rumah wonwoo. Tak ada penerangan lampu di depan rumah, hanya ada penerangan dari 2 lampu taman yang tak begitu terang. Wonwoo seketika teringat pada mingyu, yang juga ia ceritakan buku horornya dan mengantarnya sampai rumah dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan. Berbanding terbalik dengan seungcheol yang terlihat biasa saja, tak ada ketakutan diwajahnya sama sekali. Dan perkataan mingyu tadi didalam kelas, membuat sesuatu didalam tubuh wonwoo seolah berdenyut membunuhnya.

Senyuman seungcheol memudar sedikit, melihat wonwoo meremas bukunya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan kanan wonwoo memegang dada sebelah kirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa, wonwoo-ya?" Tanya seungcheol kebingungan dengan wonwoo yang tiba tiba seperti itu. Seungcheol yang tadinya berdiri disamping wonwoo, ia beralih bergerak menjadi menghadap wonwoo.

"Rasanya disini sakit sekali" jawab wonwoo sembari meremas baju didadanya itu.

Wajah seungcheol berubah serius menatap intens pada wonwoo. Kalau seungcheol pikir, memang mingyu itu terlalu kejam kalau mejadikan wonwoo sebagai bahan pacar taruhan. Wonwoo yang teramat polos, seungcheol iba melihat sosok didepannya. Kedua tangan seungcheol refleks mendarat dikedua sisi punggung wonwoo, menariknya kedalam pelukannya tapi kedua tangan wonwoo dengan segera menahan ke dada seungcheol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu"

Wonwoo mendorong dada seungcheol kuat, dan tangan seungcheol pun terlepas dari tubuh belakang wonwoo.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kau bukan pacarku" ucap wonwoo. Dan sukses membuat seungcheol menahan kembali tawa gemasnya.

"Baiklah aku pulang, jangan lupa besok datang keruanganku" seungcheol pamit. Dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari wonwoo, dan ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba tiba. Seungcheol menyampingkan badannya, menolehkan kepalanya kearah wonwoo.

"Kalau dadamu terasa sakit seperti itu, menangislah saja" sahutnya dan berjalan kembali kedepan.

Wonwoo tak mengerti kenapa seungcheol memberinya saran seperti itu. Menangis? Seperti apa itu? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya bagi wonwoo dadanya terasa sakit seolah digigiti sesuatu.

"Mingyu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membuang tas nya ke sembarang arah dengan lemas dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri dikasur. Mingyu butuh seseorang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia butuh hiburan untuk melupakan wonwoo. Melupakan? Melupakan apa? Mingyu kembali tersenyum miris, menyangkal semua perasaannya demi ego dan rasa gengsi nya.

Mingyu mendudukkan posisinya, membuka baju dan celana seragamnya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam hitam saja. Ia berdiri dan mengambil handuk putih yang menggantung disamping pintu masuk kamar mandinya. Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut, ia menghadap cermin westafel dan mulai menyikat giginya dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai membersihkan gigi giginya, mingyu membuka celana hitam yang bersisa ditubuhnya, menyimpan handuk digantungan sisi westafel, dan menyalakan air _shower_ hangat yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Mingyu menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ah!" mingyu sontak terkejut saat ada dua tangan yang melingkar ke perutnya, dan tubuh polos yang merapat ke kulit punggungnya.

"Mingyu~" mingyu melotot mendengar suara yang berbisik tepat ditelinga kirinya, dan langsung berbalik menghadap ke depan orang itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, wonwoo hyung?"

Mingyu membelalak tak percaya dengan wonwoo yang didepannya, tubuhnya tak terbalut satu helai benangpun seperti dirinya, air shower yang juga ikut membasahi seluruh tubuh wonwoo, poni hitamnya tak menutupi sebagian wajah wonwoo lagi, seolah poni tersebut telah terpotong karena terlihat pendek. Kedua mata sipit itu menatap mingyu sayu.

"Kenapa-kau bisa—" belum sempat mingyu meneruskan ucapannya, karena wonwoo sudah kembali merapatkan tubuhnya memeluk mingyu, menyandarkan kepalanya didada mingyu. Seketika tubuh mingyu bergetar merasakan kulit badannya beradu dengan kulit badan wonwoo yang hangat.

"Cium aku, mingyu"

Kedua tangan mingyu yang sedari tadi tidak menyentuh kulit wonwoo, kini ia gerakan untuk meremas kedua sisi lengan wonwoo yang kurus dan lembut. Ia mendorong lengan tersebut pelan, membuat tubuh wonwoo ikut bergerak kebelakang walau hanya sedikit. Kedua mata sipit wonwoo bertatapan dengan mata _vampire_ mingyu.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku, hyung" ujar mingyu dengan wajah yang seolah kecewa.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Mingyu kembali terbelalak mendengar ucapan yang membuatnya menentukan akan sesuatu. Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan semudah ini? Apa wonwoo mengerti apa yang diucapkannya barusan?

"Mmm!" belum sempat pikirannya berjalan dengan jernih, wonwoo yang mencium bibirnya langsung membuat kepala mingyu semakin pusing. Sifat wonwoo yang terkadang benar benar tidak bisa ditebak. Dan lagi, bagaimana-dia-bisa-tahu- dan –masuk-kedalam-rumah-nya? Bahkan ke kamar mandinya dengan tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun!

Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya, memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, melumat menikmati bibir mingyu, sedangkan mingyu terdiam tak merespon ciuman wonwoo.

"Aku—ummh~ mencintaimu—ahh~ seungcheol hyung"

Jantung mingyu terasa berhenti berdetak seketika itu juga mendengar gurauan nama yang disebut wonwoo disela sela ciumannya.

Mingyu mendorong bahu wonwoo, dan ciuman itupun terlepas dengan paksa. Mingyu menajamkan tatapannya kedalam mata wonwoo.

"Apa?! Seungcheol kau bilang?!"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Um. Aku mencintaimu, seungcheo—"

 **-BRAK!-**

"KIM MINGYU!"

"Hah!"

Teriakkan yang tepat didepan telinga dan suara gebrakan meja, membuat mingyu sontak langsung terbangun dari tidur nyanyaknya, mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dengan liur yang keluar dari sudut bibir kirinya.

"Iwh!" soonyoung menatap jijik pada wajah mingyu. Mingyu menyeka liur di sudut bibirnya.

"Yang tadi itu… mimpi?" gumam mingyu pelan.

"Indah sekali sepertinya mimpimu itu, sampai kau tidur nyanyak dan tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga" ujar soonyoung dan duduk diatas meja, dimana mingyu masih terdiam mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Terimakasih soonyoung! Aku tadi mimpi sial sekali" ucap mingyu sambil memegang kedua tangan soonyoung. Soonyoung memandangnya bingung dan jijik, karena tangan mingyu masih terlihat berisa air liurnya saat memegang tangannya.

"Sialan kau jorok!" soonyoung menghempaskan kedua tangan mingyu dan mengambil tisu basah dari dalam saku celana olahraganya dan membersihkan tangannya. Dan mingyu nyengir bodoh.

"Ngomong ngomong, dimana seokmin?"

"Tadi dia bersamaku saat jalan kemari untuk melihatmu, tapi pas kami didepan perpustakaan kami melihat wonwoo dengan seungcheol hyung. Seungcheol hyung melihat kearah kami dan memanggil seokmin, setelah itu dia menyuruhku untuk pergi duluan" jelas soonyoung dan membuat kening mingyu mengkerut heran.

"Aku akan mencari seokmin" mingyu berdiri dan bergegas keluar.

"Hah?! Tumben sekali mencarinya" celetuk soonyoung. Dan mingyu pun berhenti saat kaki nya berjalan beberapa langkah. Menolehkan kepalanya kekiri melihat soonyoung.

"Mingyu~" mingyu membalikkan kembali kepalanya keasal suara yang memanggilnya di depan pintu kelas. Seorang wanita dengan tersenyum manis dan melambai lambaikan tangannya kearah mingyu. Mingyu balas tersenyum kearah wanita tersebut, dan mendekatinya.

Seolah terbiasa, wanita itu langsung merangkul lengan kanan mingyu erat, membuat dadanya menempel dan bergesekan dengan lengan kanan mingyu.

"Aku merindukanmu~ mau ke kantin bersamaku?" ujar wanita tersebut. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tentu" jawabnya, dan menoleh sebentar kearah soonyoung.

"Aku ke kantin" sahut mingyu, soonyoung membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan acungan jempol kanan. Setelah itu mingyu dan wanita tersebut pun berjalan dan meninggalkan soonyoung yang melihat mereka dengan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dan wanita tersebut berjalan bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih menuju kantin. Mingyu mengusap rambut wanita tersebut sembari menggodanya, membuat pipi wanita tersebut merona merah muda dan memukul manja lengan mingyu sesekali.

Senyuman mingyu sedikit memudar saat ia merasakan hal aneh. Aneh tak bisa merasakan suatu getaran dihatinya ketika ia sedang bersama wonwoo.

"… gyu? Mingyu?" panggilan wanita itu membuat mingyu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eum? Ada apa, Nayoung noona?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Kalau di perpustakaan selalu sepi itu sebabnya kenapa?" Tanya wanita tersebut. Nayoung, dan mingyu menggeleng tak tahu.

"Dari berita yang kudengar, dulu ada murid sepasang kekasih yang melakukan hubungan intim didalam perpustakaan itu setelah bubar sekolah, dan saat mereka melakukan seks, mereka tak menyadari kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka dan orang tersebut langsung membunuh mereka berdua dengan pisau. Setelah membunuh, orang tersebut ikut bunuh diri" cerita nayoung, dan sukses membuat mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, menyipitkan kedua matanya, merasa seram dengan cerita yang ia dengar.

"Jahat sekali, memang apa yang membuat orang tersebut sampai bisa membunuh mereka sesadis itu?" Tanya mingyu sambil mengusap ngusap tengkuknya karena bulu kuduknya berdiri begitu saja.

"Pembunuh itu adalah mantan kekasih dari salah satu orang yang dibunuh itu!" jawab nayoung antusias.

"Si pembunuh cemburu melihat mantan kekasihnya berkencan dengan orang lain, dan orang tersebut tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri" lanjutnya. Nayoung pun berigidik ngeri karena mereka kini berhenti tepat disamping perpustakaan.

"Dan kau tahu? Kudengar hantunya berkeliaran didalam perpustakaan" tambah nayoung dan memelankan nada suaranya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke lengan mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam, memandang kedalam perpustakaan dari luar kaca jendela tepat didepan perpustakaan. Ia kembali memikirkan wonwoo. Wonwoo yang setiap harinya berdiam diri didalam perpustakaan, bahkan dirinya hampir melakukan hal tak senonoh dengan wonwoo didalam sana. Apa wonwoo tahu dengan cerita tersebut? Dan mengabaikannya? Atau mungkin dia tak tahu sama sekali tentang cerita itu?

Mingyu mendecih. Kenapa dia bisa mengkhawatirkan wonwoo sampai segininya? Walau wonwoo sudah tahu tentang cerita itupun ia tidak akan merasa takut, malah mungkin dia menyukainya. Dan itulah yang membuat mingyu khawatir, takut jika wonwoo terlalu tenggelam kedalam dunia horror yang ia sukai dan melakukan hal yang tak terduga karena kepolosannya.

"Mingyu kenapa kau sedikit sedikit melamun? Jangan melamun disini, ayo kita lanjut kekantin" Nayoung menarik lengan mingyu, dan mingyu pun refleks ikut tertarik dengan kedua matanya yang mengerjap ngerjap tersadar kealamnya kembali.

Mingyu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, ekor matanya menangkap dua orang yang sedang berdiri disudut dinding sebelah kanan tak jauh dari pintu perpus. Dan mingyu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Nayoung disampingnya bingung karena mingyu berhenti tiba tiba.

"Ada apa, mingyu-ya?" mingyu tak menggubris sahutan nayoung. Ia malah menyipitkan kedua matanya, meneliti siapa sosok kedua orang tersebut.

"Wonwoo hyung? Dengan… Seokmin?" mingyu tak begitu yakin dengan orang yang dilihatnya karena area depan perpustakaan selalu sedikit gelap tidak dapat penerangan dari matahari atau diterangi lampu.

Tapi baju olahraga yang dikenakan salah satu orang tersebut adalah baju dari kelasnya dengan perawakan tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas seperti seokmin.

Mingyu mencoba mendekati mereka, berjalan perlahan dengan mata yang masih meneliti. Nayoung masih betah merangkul lengan mingyu dan mengikuti mingyu disampingnya.

Mingyu menajamkan kedua matanya saat diyakini jika kedua orang tersebut memang wonwoo dan seokmin.

Seokmin menyudutkan tubuh wonwoo ke sudut dinding, tangan sebelah kirinya memegang tengkuk wonwoo, dan tangan kanannya memegang pipi kiri wonwoo, dan kepala seokmin menyamping kekiri. Terlihat seolah mereka sedang berciuman.

Mingyu berjalan cepat kearah mereka dengan hati yang memanas, dan tangan nayoung yang melingkar dilengan mingyu pun harus terlepas paksa.

Tangan mingyu menarik bahu kiri seokmin kebelakang, seokmin kaget dengan matanya yang sedikit melotot melihat mingyu didepannya dengan wajah yang memerah seolah menahan emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee seokmin?!" Tanya mingyu dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

Seokmin tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan mingyu.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya membantu wonwoo hyung" jawabnya tenang. Mingyu mengarahkan tatapannya kearah wonwoo disebelah kirinya. Ada yang aneh.. berbeda dari wonwoo.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" dilihatnya poni panjang yang biasa menutupi setengah wajah wonwoo kini sudah terlihat lebih pendek. Poni rambut hitamnya hanya sebatas panjang diatas mata. Kedua bola mata wonwoo bergerak keatas kearah mingyu.

"Matamu…"

Kedua kornea mata wonwoo berwarna _brown_. Tentu bukan warna asli dari mata wonwoo yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku bantu memakaikannya barusan" sahut seokmin.

"Kau mengenal si aneh wonwoo, mingyu-ya?" ujar nayoung yang berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga, berhenti disamping mingyu dengan tangannya yang kembali merangkul lengan mingyu. Wonwoo menunduk dan melirik lengan mingyu. Begitu pula seokmin.

Seokmin memasang muka malas, dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri wonwoo, menariknya pelan untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Maaf mingyu, nanti kita bicarakan saja dikelas. Aku dan wonwoo hyung buru buru" ucap seokmin dan mulai berjalan diikuti wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih tertunduk dan berjalan melewati mingyu, dan berhenti saat tangan mingyu memegang lengan kanannya tepat didepan mingyu. Mingyu menatap wonwoo sejenak, dan tatapannya berpindah kepada seokmin yang juga menoleh kearahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau sedekat ini dengan wonwoo?" Tanya mingyu pelan namun tegas.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Nanti aku jelaskan dikelas. Aku—"

"—Dia temanku" putus wonwoo.

"Seokmin temanku, jadi tidak apa apa kalau seokmin dekat denganku dan menyentuhku" lanjut wonwoo. Mingyu terbelalak mendengar ucapan wonwoo, begitu pula seokmin yang terkejut.

'Menyentuh' yang keluar dari mulut wonwoo sungguh terdengar artian yang _ambigu_ bagi seokmin ataupun mingyu yang mendengarnya.

Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan mingyu yang memegangi lengannya, dan berjalan meninggalkan mingyu, tak lama seokmin pun mengikuti wonwoo tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada mingyu.

Mingyu masih terdiam seolah kejadian barusan antara nyata dan tidak nyata. Seokmin sahabatnya bisa dekat dengan wonwoo sampai se-intens tadi. Wajah wonwoo yang tak tertutupi poni rambutnya.. mata wonwoo yang terbalut softlens berwarna.. dan wajah wonwoo yang terpoles makeup yang tak tebal tapi wajah putihnya semakin terlihat mulus dan menarik dengan eyeliner hitam memoles kedua matanya.

"Demi tuhan! Itu si aneh Jeon wonwoo yang dikelasku, kan?" seru nayoung disamping mingyu dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Kedua matanya melotot.

"Tampan sekali, yatuhan!" tambahnya dengan girang.

Dan mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangan kekarnya. Siapa orang yang berani memotong rambut wonwoo dan merias wajahnya seperti itu? Seungcheol kah? Sudah pasti tentu dia, mengingat wonwoo hari ini akan dipotret sebagai model.

Mingyu tak rela wonwoo-nya didekati dan dilihat orang lain. Wonwoo-nya? Mingyu menguatkan keyakinan didalam hatinya. Iya yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini. Mingyu menyukai wonwoo. Mingyu mencintainya, dan dia akan mengikat kembali wonwoo untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for readers lama ataupun yg baru mampir~ **jeonbeaniewoo** **,** **meanie shipper,** **Itsmevv** **,** **izkyungsoo** **,** **monwii jeonwii** **,** **Miss Arachin** **,** **meaniemeanie** **,** **exoinmylove** **,** **Jeonwonyet** **,** **vinne halinda putri** **,** **wanUKISS** **,** **soonhoonfans,** **auliaMRQ** **,** **Ourwonu** **,** **Byunki** **,** **svtlovers** **,** **YuSalMarLy201,** **KimAnita** **,** **seira minkyu** **,** **Haiiro-Sora** **,** **restypw** **,** **WHO Yizi OsHztWyf** **,** **Wonu nikah yuk** **,** **Zahra427** **,** **mbee,** **wonu istri gue,** **serine Oh** **,** **hamipark76** **,** **nadiyaulya02** **,** **bolang** **,** **Gigi onta,** **bubblegyu** **,** **,** **haya,** **Beanienim** **,** **Gstiff** **,** **hvyesung** **,** **Ara94** **,** **wonumon** **,** **Pearl Metal Gold** **,** **BooNhy** **,** **kookies,** **Skymoebius** **,** **kimxjeon** **,** **Kyunie** **,** **blackjackcrong** **,** **PeaNdut** **,** **Mingyu si buaya buntung (** _APAAN NEHHH HAHAHAHA_ **),** **hoshiLAU** **,** **Chel VL** **,** **wonuyaaawn** **,** **Mrs. EvilGameGyu** **,** **guest,** **BumBumJin,** **parkyusal** **,** **alysaexostans** **.**

Halo halo~ abis baca chap ini kalian jangan ngamuk ya sama gue~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Brengsek!"

Mingyu membanting pintu toilet seraya masuk kedalam. Tangan kanannya meninju kaca westafel di hadapannya dengan wajah yang memerah terpenuhi emosi dan dadanya turun naik dengan cepat.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang menempel dikaca westafel dengan erat, menutup kedua matanya, mengingat kejadian dimana ia memutuskan ikatannya bersama wonwoo. Melepas wonwoo untuk menentukan bagaimana perasaan yang ia rasakan sebenarnya untuk wonwoo..

 ** _-flashback-_**

"Mingyu, cium aku"

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mingyu, kedua tangannya beralih menangkup kedua sisi pipi mingyu, menariknya untuk ikut mendekati wajahnya. Sekitar hampir 1centi lagi kedua bibir mereka menyatu, mingyu menahan kedua sisi pinggang wonwoo dengan kuat, gerakkan wonwoo pun terhenti seketika itu juga.

Mingyu menatap kedalam mata wonwoo dengan begitu serius. Ia mencari kepastian.

"Wonwoo hyung, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya mingyu pelan.

Dan wonwoo hanya memasang wajah bingung, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan mingyu.

"Apa?" Tanya wonwoo balik. Mingyu menghela napasnya, tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dada kiri wonwoo.

"Apakah disini, kau bisa merasakan sesuatu saat sedang bersamaku?" mingyu menanyainya dengan menepuk nepuk pelan dada kiri wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya mendapati jawaban wonwoo. Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk sedikit 'merubah' wonwoo. Dan juga memastikan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri terhadap wonwoo.

Mingyu menyibak poni panjang wonwoo ke kanan, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang menyipit karena sinar lampu toilet yang sedikit menyapa kedua matanya. Mata rubah wonwoo bertemu dengan kedua mata mingyu.

"Kenapa kau ingin berpacaran denganku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kedua tangan mingyu mulai memegang kedua lengan wonwoo. Seperti biasa, wonwoo hanya terdiam. Tapi kedua matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah ia sedang berpikir.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau aku ini brengsek? Aku sering mengencani wanita yang berbeda. Bahkan aku tak segan untuk menidurinya" ujar mingyu dan mencengkram kedua sisi lengan kurus wonwoo.

Wonwoo tetap tak memberikan jawaban. Dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, poni lurusnya pun ikut bergerak menutupi kembali sebagian wajah itu.

"Kita putus saja, wonwoo hyung" mingyu berucap sembari melepas pegangannya dikedua lengan wonwoo. Dan wonwoo masih tetap terdiam.

Mingyu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil boneka santet wonwoo dan buku bukunya yang berserakan dilantai, menyodorkannya pada wonwoo, kedua tangan wonwoo bergerak pelan mengambil buku tersebut.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, wonwoo hyung" seru mingyu pelan dan berjalan keluar toilet, meninggalkan wonwoo yang masih mematung sedari tadi.

"Kenapa..."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah muda.

"Padahal aku baru saja mendapatkan teman baru.. demi mingyu.."

 ** _-flashback end-_**

Mingyu keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah dan rambut yang sedikit basah oleh air. Berjalan lemas menuju kembali ke kelasnya, mendapati teman teman sekelasnya sudah memenuhi kelas termasuk seokmin dan soonyoung sedang duduk di bangkunya yang asik berbicara lalu berhenti saat mendapati mingyu berjalan kearah mereka.

Mingyu menekuk wajahnya sembari mendudukkan bokongnya dengan kasar ke kursi. Mengacuhkan seokmin yang sedang duduk menghadap kearah tempat duduknya. Mingyu berkutik dengan handphone nya dan—

"Mingy—"

Belom sempat seokmin memanggil namanya sampai selesai, mingyu sudah menutup kedua telinganya rapat rapat oleh earphone hitam, dan memutar music dengan volume yang tinggi sampai seokmin dan soonyoung pun bisa mendengar alunan lagu yang mingyu dengarkan.

Seokmin dan soonyoung saling bertukar pandang.

"Sudah begini akan susah, nanti saja kau jelaskan" saran soonyoung. Dan seokmin mengangguk mengiyakan, sampai guru masuk, dan seokmin membenahi tempat duduknya ke semula. Mingyu melepas earphone nya, menatap punggung seokmin sekilas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan diruangan lain, diruang permodelan. Junhui tak mengedipkan matanya selama 40detik lebih, menatap sosok didepannya yang membuatnya benar benar terpaku seolah tubuhnya diikat kuat oleh puluhan tali.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan _karya_ -ku?" seungcheol tersenyum puas penuh arti melihat ekspresi yang dibuat junhui.

"Wo-wonwoo?" jun berucap sambil telunjuknya yang panjang menunjuk sosok wonwoo yang berbeda.

Rambutnya yang sedikit pendek dengan poni nya yang juga pendek menggantung diatas kedua matanya. Mata sipit yang tajam seperti rubah dan semakin terlihat tajam dengan eyeshadow coklat dan eyeliner hitam memperindah kedua mata tersebut. Juga softlens coklat yang membuat bola matanya terlihat sedikit membesar. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang juga teroles _liptint_ merah.

Junhui merasakan seolah dirinya merasa 'membelok' melihat bagaimana indah dan menggodanya sosok wonwoo dihadapannya saat ini.

"Wonwoo mengalami _photophobia_ , matanya akan mengalami perih dan sakit bahkan _migran_ saat terkena sinar matahari atau cahaya apapun. Karena itu dia selalu menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dan mata itu dengan rambut panjangnya" ucap seungcheol, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah samping kanan.

Seungcheol berdiri tepat didepan lemari yang besar, ia mengambil remot hitam dan menekan nekan tombol diremot tersebut.

Wonwoo sedikit membelalak melihat bagaimana lemari besar dan panjang itu bergeser dengan sendiri nya kesamping dan menampilkan sebuah pintu dari balik lemari itu.

Seungcheol membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ayo masuk, kita mulai pemotretannya. Aku akan mencetak hasilnya minggu ini, dan aku pamerkan sabtu ini saat perayaan pameran sekolah taunan nanti" seungcheol tetap tersenyum penuh artian, seolah ia telah menemukan berlian yang begitu berharga yang selama ini ia cari cari.

Jun berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh wonwoo dibelakangnya masuk pintu tersebut yang didalamnya ternyata sebuah ruangan khusus pemotretan, lengkap dengan lampu lampu, sofa, berbagai warna tirai untuk _background_ dan kamera dengan lensa yang terlihat sangat mahal dan 1 buah computer, juga 1 ranjang dengan sprei putih.

"Jun, bantu aku" seungcheol membuka tirai merah yang menjadi background, dan menggantinya dengan warna putih.

Wonwoo berjalan santai sambil mengamati seisi ruangan tersebut, ia menoleh kearah samping kirinya, melihat 1 lemari kecil dengan kaca transparan memperlihatkan isi nya yang berbagai macam baju dan sepertinya untuk dipakai pemotretan para model. Dan semuanya hanya pakaian untuk pria, sepertinya.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini" seungcheol menyodorkan 1 set baju.

"Bergantilah disini, tidak ada ruangan khusus ganti. Karena kita semua laki laki, tidak usah malu. Menjadi model, kau harus sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan rasa malumu" tambah seungcheol. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, wonwoo mengambil baju dari tangan seungcheol dan berjalan kearah dimana lemari pakaian berada. Membelakangi seungcheol yang menatapnya dan jun yang sedang berkutik dengan kamera.

Wonwoo membuka satu persatu kancing baju sekolahnya, dan melepas baju tersebut dengan cuek. Memperlihatkan tubuh kurus dan putih mulus miliknya, dan juga menanggalkan celananya, menyisakan boxer pendek yang ketat di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Wonwoo memakai celana polos putih pendek diatas lutut yang kebesaran, dan terlihat sedikit longgar dibagian pinggang, memperlihatkan jelas merk _calvin klain_ yang ia pakai. Tapi ia acuh, dan setelah itu ia memakai kemeja polos berwarna _soft pink_ , seungcheol melihat kearah jun yang ternyata (juga) sedang memperhatikan wonwoo dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kamera ditangannya saat sadar seungcheol menatap kearahnya.

Bibir seungcheol kembali menyungging dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali kearah wonwoo, dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak saat seungcheol memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan ia sendiri baru hanya mengancingkan 2 buah kancing di kemejanya itu. Wonwoo sedikit berontak, dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan kekar seungcheol yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Tenanglah, aku temanmu. Sudah kubilangkan, tidak apa apa kalau yang 'menyentuh'mu seperti ini adalah temanmu" bisik seungcheol ditelinga kanan wonwoo, membuat wonwoo sedikit merinding merasakan hembusan nafas seungcheol yang masuk kedalam telinganya.

Wonwoo pun perlahan terdiam, membiarkan seungcheol yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya melingkar diperut wonwoo semakin erat, punggungnya terasa hangat karena menempel rapat dengan dada bidang seungcheol, sampai bokong wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal menyentuh daging bagian belakangnya tersebut.

Jun yang dibelakang mereka melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan seungcheol pada wonwoo. Tangannya hampir saja melemparkan kamera seberat 2kg itu kearah seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengancingkan kemeja wonwoo dan wonwoo hanya terdiam membiarkannya.

"Selesai" seungcheol melepaskan dekapannya setelah kemejanya terpakai rapih, dan hanya kancing bagian atas kerah saja yang tak ia kancingkan.

"Kemarilah" ajak seungcheol, menarik pergelangan tangan kiri wonwoo menuju tempat jun terduduk dengan kameranya. Seungcheol mengambil kamera yang dipegang jun, membuka gallery yang penuh dengan photo dan beberapa video dari model model yang sebelumnya ia gunakan.

"Lihat ekspresi wajah mereka, contohlah" ajar seungcheol dan setelah lebih dari 10 menit, pandangan mereka beralih ke pintu dibelakang mereka yang terbuka.

Seungcheol tersenyum menyapa kedatangan pemuda itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kikuk menuju seungcheol, wonwoo, dan jun.

Seungcheol menepuk nepuk pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah datang" sapa seungcheol.

"Ah, tidak apa apa seungcheol hyung. Lagi pula aku juga ingin mencoba hal baru" balasnya.

Jun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah ijin pada guru dikelasmu, Lee seokmin?" Tanya junhui.

"Sudah, hyung" jawab seokmin yakin.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada wali kelasnya tadi, jadi tenang saja" tambah seungcheol.

Jun mengangguk pelan dan matanya kembali mencuri curi pandang pada sosok dihadapannya, wonwoo.

Jun yang sedari tadi sudah memakai kemeja polos hitam dan celana polos putih ditambah juga dengan seokmin yang datang sudah memakai kemeja polos berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Baiklah, karena 3 modelku sudah disini aku akan menjelaskan tema pemotretanku hari ini" seungcheol mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya, membuka gallery photonya, memperlihatkan 3 orang model pria yang bergaya _cool_ dan _sexy._

"Seperti ini, dan ini" seungcheol terus mengscroll kesamping satu persatu poto tersebut sampai dimana ada pose kedua pria didalam poto tersebut mengukung 1 prianya lagi ditengah mereka berdua ke dinding, dan 1 pria tersebut menampilkan ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah tengah pasrah.

Jun hanya mengangguk, seolah terbiasa dan wonwoo hanya terdiam, seokmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia ingin bertanya, apakah dia harus berpose seintim itu dengan jun dan wonwoo nanti. Kalau wonwoo mungkin tidak masalah, entah kenapa ia tak mempermasalahkan akan bagaimana pose nya dengan wonwoo, tapi kalau harus dengan jun… seokmin menatap kesamping kanannya kearah jun dan tubuhnya berigidik geli. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa 'jijik'.

"Begitulah kira kira untuk contoh pose kalian nanti. Kuharapkan kerjasama kalian dengan baik" ujar seungcheol.

Jun mengangguk dan seokmin mengagguk ragu, wonwoo masih tak membuka mulut, seolah ia tak keberatan dengan gaya apapun nanti. Seungcheol memerintahkan mereka bertiga untuk berdiri didepan sana, dan meminta wonwoo untuk berdiri ditengah tengah jun dan seokmin.

Seungcheol mulai mengambil gambar mereka bertiga dengan _candid_ terlebih dahulu. Senyumannya terus mengembang puas dimana kamera yang ia fokuskan dan di _zoom_ kearah wajah wonwoo saja. Ia yakin, penjualan majalahnya untuk acara pameran sekolah nanti akan laku lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya dari depan kamera.

"Jun, seokmin! Menghadap kebelakang. Wonwoo tetap seperti itu" perintah seungcheol sambil mengacung acungkan telunjuknya mengatur arah.

"Jun, buka kancing kemeja wonwoo. Seokmin, kau pegang perut wonwoo. Dan wonwoo, lingkarkan tangan kirimu ke tengkuk jun dan tangan kananmu simpan dibahu seokmin" lanjut seungcheol mengarahkan.

Wonwoo pun tak protes, ia menuruti apa yang diarahkan seungcheol. Kepala seokmin dan jun menyamping kearah wonwoo.

Seokmin menunduk memandang perut wonwoo, tangannya bergerak ragu ragu untuk menyentuh perut wonwoo yang kini sudah tak tertutup kemejanya lagi. Dengan perlahan tangan kanan seokmin menyentuh perut putih wonwoo. Baru kali ini ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tak normal dengan hanya menyentuh kulit pria.

Seungcheol terus membidik dengan cepat untuk mendapatkan gambar yang bagus, dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar seperti itu saja wonwoo sudah telihat seksi. Bagaimana kalau ia ada diposisi mingyu? Yang mungkin sudah membuat wonwoo mendesah memanggil namanya diatas ranjang. Pikir seungcheol.

Tanpa arahan dari seungcheol, jun memegang dagu wonwoo, menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menghadap wajah jun. Kedua mata sipitnya langsung bertatapan dengan kedua mata jun. menatap polos pemuda tepat didepan wajahnya. Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan jun terhadap mantan kekasih sahabatnya tersebut.

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat ketiganya dan menjepretkan kameranya terus menerus. Sampai dengan jun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah wonwoo, seokmin sedikit melotot.

"Junhui! Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencium wonwoo" sahut seungcheol.

Jun pun seolah tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, langsung mengedip ngedipkan kedua matanya, menatap bingung.

"Ma-maaf" jun melepas pegangannya di dagu wonwoo. Wonwoo pun mengedipkan kedua matanya heran. Sedangkan seokmin menghela napasnya lega.

"Dia milikku, jangan macam macam junhui" ucap seungcheol mengancam dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Pindah ke atas ranjang itu" titah seungcheol sambil menunjuk ranjang. Ketiganya langsung menaiki ranjang putih itu, dan senyuman seungcheol semakin lebar dengan ide ide ekstrim di otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pameran sabtu ini kau tidak ingin masuk klub ekskul apapun, Kim mingyu?" Tanya soonyoung. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku halte menunggu bus untuk pulang.

"Buat apa?" Tanya nya balik.

"Buat apa?! Ya tentu saja untuk meramaikan pameran disekolah kita. Akan ada banyak kunjungan dari murid murid SMP ke sekolah kita untuk melihat seberapa menarik sekolah kita ini" jawab soonyoung antusias.

"Ketampananmu bisa saja membuat murid murid itu ingin masuk ke sekolah kita, apalagi kalau kau ikut masuk kedalam klub seperti music, dance, sepak bola atau basket" tambahnya.

Mingyu menatap soonyoung dengan malas.

"Aku tidak tertarik" jawabnya malas, dan matanya kembali menatap lurus ke jalanan.

"Hey ayolah Kim playboy, aku juga masuk klub dance. Dan ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Kami kekurangan orang karena itu, apa kau berminat ikut denganku?" tawar soonyoung dengan wajah memohon.

"Bisa mengurangi stresmu juga. Kau terlihat sangat aneh sekali akhir akhir ini setelah taruhan itu" sambungnya.

"Berisik. Akan kupikirkan" ketus mingyu sembari berjalan menuju bus yang berhenti di depan halte, diikuti soonyoung dibelakangnya yang tersenyum, umm lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari rabu, 3 hari lagi menuju acara pameran sekolah, mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung di klub dance bersama soonyoung. Hampir semua murid mengikuti klub ekskul yang ada disekolahan tersebut. Mereka hanya belajar setengah hari, dan selanjutnya mereka berlatih di klubnya masing masing untuk persiapan acara yang tersisa beberapa hari lagi.

Mingyu keluar dari ruangan dance dengan atasan kaos hitam tak berlengan dan celana training hitam.

Mingyu mengacak acak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, ia berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan wajah dan rambutnya yang lengket.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu toilet saat matanya menangkap seseorang didepannya yang ia kenali juga masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam toilet. Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia juga ikut masuk kedalam sana.

Mingyu membuka pintu toilet dan kedua matanya langsung tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya, ia menghadap cermin westafle dengan baju seragam atasan yang sudah terbuka, mungkin baru saja ia buka karena baju seragam tersebut ada di kedua tangannya, menampilkan tubuh kurus dengan kulit putih pucat dan bersih miliknya.

Pemuda tersebut pun sadar akan keberadaan mingyu dan menatap balik mingyu dari cermin westafle. Mingyu menajamkan tatapannya melihat bercak bercak kemerahan di bagian pundak belakangnya dan juga bisa terlihat dari cermin, lehernya pun terdapat 2 bercak kemerahan.

Mingyu memanas. Ia berjalan cepat kearah pemuda itu, tangan kanan kekarnya menarik lengan kurus pemuda didepannya, membalikan tubuh kurus itu untuk menghadapnya, kedua lengan kurusnya dicengkram kuat oleh tangan besar mingyu dan mendorongnya kedinding disamping westafle. Pemuda tersebut sedikit meringis, punggung polosnya terhentak kedinding yang dingin dengan keras.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, wonwoo hyung?!" Tanya mingyu menggeram dengan kedua matanya yang melotot tajam.

"Min-gyu.." wonwoo masih meringis dengan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tangan kanan mingyu meraih dagu wonwoo, mensejajarkan wajah wonwoo dengan wajahnya, hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 5centi saja.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!" Tanya mingyu seraya menyentuh bagian kulit leher wonwoo yang merah.

Mingyu tahu betul bercak merah tersebut bukan karena alergi atau semacamnya. Itu adalah _kissmark_.

"Siapa?!" Ulang mingyu dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya karena wonwoo tak kunjung memberinya jawaban dan mingyu yang sudah panas terbakar emosi.

"Seungcheol hyung" jawab wonwoo singkat dan datar.

Tangan kanan mingyu meremas tengkuk wonwoo guna menahan emosinya.

"Sialan! Seungcheol sialan!" umpat mingyu kesal.

Mingyu merundukkan kepalanya, menyampingkan lehernya kekiri kebagian leher wonwoo.

"Biarkan aku membersihkan noda ini" serunya sebelum bibir dan gigi mingyu menempel dikulit leher wonwoo yang _bertanda_ merah.

"Akh! Ming-gyu" suara ringisan dan desahan wonwoo keluar saat lidah panas mingyu mendarat dikulit lehernya, menggigit, mengulum dan menghisap kulit lehernya.

Wonwoo mencoba mendorong kuat dada mingyu, dan itu membuat mingyu semakin menghisap kuat kulit lehernya. Kulit leher wonwoo terasa perih.

Mingyu bahkan mengabaikan pintu toilet yang tak terkunci. Siapapun bisa masuk dan melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Kau—ah! Membenciku.. jangan lakukan ini" ucap wonwoo terputus putus.

Mingyu menghentikan pembuatan tanda di leher wonwoo, mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher wonwoo. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah wonwoo, menangkup kedua pipi wonwoo, menatap kedua mata wonwoo yang ternyata masih menggunakan softlens coklat.

Matanya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah wonwoo. Sungguh wonwoo sangat indah. Semakin indah dengan perubahan penampilannya yang sekarang. Dan mingyu menyesali itu. Semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku membencimu?" Tanya mingyu pelan dan terdengar serak. Ia mengelus lembut pipi wonwoo.

"Aku hanya taruhanmu. Kau menjadikanku sebagai mainanmu. Kau tidak bersungguh sungguh ingin menjadi temanku, itu artinya kau membenciku. Itu yang seungcheol hyung jelaskan" jawab wonwoo.

"Aku memang tidak ingin menjadi temanmu" balas mingyu. Ekspresi wonwoo pun terlihat berubah mendengarnya. Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Dan aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih 'taruhan'ku" lanjut nya.

Ibu jari mingyu menyentuh bibir wonwoo, mengelusnya lembut.

"Hubungan pacaran dan teman itu berbeda wonwoo hyung. Kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan kekasihmu, tapi tidak dengan temanmu" tambah mingyu.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau mendekatiku, dan kau bilang kalau aku ini tampan, karena itu aku sangat senang" ucap wonwoo dengan polosnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, mingyu?" pertanyaan wonwoo membuat mingyu terdiam sejenak. Apa wonwoo sudah mengerti apa makna 'Mencintai'? Tanpa sepengetahuan mingyu, setelah mingyu menanyainya apakah dia mencintai mingyu atau tidak, ia bingung apa yang dimaksud 'Cinta'. Oleh karena itu setelah kejadian tersebut, wonwoo mulai membuka buku buku tentang pengertian Cinta, di sela sela bacaan buku horornya.

Tatapan mingyu semakin melembut memandang wonwoo.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang akan mendengar ini dari mulutku" mingyu mengecup sekilas hidung wonwoo, dan menempelkan kembali hidungnya dengan wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku mencint—"

"Kau disini rupanya, Mingyu-ya~" pernyataan mingyu terhenti oleh sahutan seorang gadis dari pintu toilet, sontak mingyu menoleh kebelakangnya, mundur 2 langkah dari jaraknya dengan wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini toilet pria!" ujar mingyu yang tentu saja terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis tersebut secara tiba tiba diwaktu yang amat tidak tepat. Mingyu menoleh kesamping kirinya, wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datarnya tanpa menutupi tubuh atas nya yang tak terbalut apa apa.

Mingyu mengambil seragam yang dipegang wonwoo sedari tadi, menutupkannya ke tubuh wonwoo.

"Aku mencarimu tadi, soonyoung bilang kau ketoilet. Karena lama kau tak juga keluar, karena itu aku masuk" jawabnya enteng dan ia berjalan masuk kedalam toilet itu tanpa merasakan rishi sedikitpun. Gadis tersebut mengalungkan tangannya dilengan mingyu, dan menariknya. Mingyu menolak dengan mencoba melepas tangan gadis tersebut sampai—

"Wah wah wah.. ada apa ini kumpul kumpul ditoilet? Ada gadis pula"

-Seungcheol datang dengan senyuman tampan diwajahnya dan masuk kedalam toilet itu juga. Kedua mata mingyu berubah menatap benci pada kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Oh, seungcheol sunbae?" gadis itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Seungcheol berjalan mendekati wonwoo, ia berdiri disampingnya.

"Hallo momo-chan, kenapa kau bisa ada ditoilet pria?" tanya seungcheol ramah.

"Maaf sunbae, aku tidak sengaja masuk kesini karena aku menunggu mingyu lama sekali. Aku iseng untuk melihat kedalam yang sepertinya kosong, dan ternyata mingyu memang ada disini bersama orang itu— _omo_!" penjelasan momo terputus saat matanya melihat sosok wonwoo. Terpana dengan ketampanannya? Dan jawabannya 'YA'! Momo tidak tahu kalau ada pria tampan lain selain mingyu disekolahannya.

"Dia siapa?! Anak barukah? Aku baru melihatnya" momo bertanya sambil kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya saking kaget melihat sosok tampan wonwoo dengan mata yang membulat dan berbinar binar.

"Dia wonwoo" jawab seungcheol tiba tiba. Tangan kanannya menarik pinggang wonwoo untuk merapatkan tubuh wonwoo ketubuhnya.

"Jeon wonwoo. Dan dia adalah.." seungcheol menggantung kata katanya. Tangan kirinya meraih dagu wonwoo, menariknya mendekat dengan wajahnya.

Mingyu terbelalak dengan jantung yang seolah berhenti berdetak seketika itu juga melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"—Kekasihku" kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan seungcheol sebelum mulutnya mendarat dimulut wonwoo, mencium bibir wonwoo dihadapan mingyu dan momo yang mematung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
